Sachi Utome
Sachi Utome (Utome Sachi, うとめサチ) is an RPC/OC for the Naruto Universe created by Allen-s-Hat(Tumblr + DA link is in my tumblr if you want). She is a chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Yuno. [Suggestments for improvement are welcomed c: But, please do not edit this without permission. Just inform me and I will fix it up or I will notify someone to do it for me! and one more thing. THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION.] Background Sachi is the cousin of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. She was born originally in Iwagakure. She is a member of the Uchiha(Father) and Utome(Mother) clan. But then by the time she grew at the age of 4, she travelled to Konohagakure just to visit the Uchiha clan as her father said it was time that she would meet them. Meeting Sasuke Uchiha as well as Itachi Uchiha made her really shy not wanting to talk nor look at them. However, Itachi was nice enough to ask her to come for practise which confused her what type of practise it was. Curious to find out she agreed to join him in his practise, she was amazed at the first time as she was never introduced to 'ninjutsu' or such that she watched him practise everyday after he came back. Soon her visiting and all those things were over she waved good bye to her cousins and just a few minutes of walking she started to bother her family that she wanted to be a kunoichi, not in Iwagakure but in Konoha, being declined countless of time, she begged and begged and finally she got a yes but she would only start at the age of 7, and she would start her training first in Iwagakure. She didn't like the idea but she agreed since that was her only option. Soon as she started, miraculously she had a skill of a genin at the first time. One fateful day, she met a kunoichi a bit older than her but was kind, her name was Hyuga Arisu. A chunin-level 13 year old girl who one day had become her best friend, an odd relationship Sachi has bonded but they had treated each other like sisters. Although this Hyuga was acknowledged and Sachi admired her training skills but somewhat was jealous. Although, little did she know that one day her bestest friend would betray her. As few years passed at the age of 7, she was promised to go and live in Konoha, but on their way on leaving a crisis had hapened, it was informed that a particular person from the village stole the forbidden jutsu scroll at their hideout, hearing the news her parents as long as her clan started to look for this person, but before that hid Sachi. Not knowing what was going on, she wanted to go find out herself but she was forced to stay. Since no one came, she fell asleep until the next day, soon she woke up and got out of her hiding place, she didn't see a sign of her clan or her parents. It made her curious, she ran out and saw 2 masked people, not known from her place but from the village of Konoha, they explained what happened and told her that her parents and her clan didn't make through it. It broke her heart and had asked who had done it, they didn't know that person who did it but they showed her the picture and it was her best friend who she admired so much, Arisu Hyuga. She didn't show any feeling, but her sharingan was obtained the minute later causing her to faint. As soon as she woke up, she was carried on someone's back and travelled to Konoha accompanied by the ANBU Black Ops, she never spoke a word to anyone, and started to bury her feelings. She was introduced at the academy in Konoha, and was placed in the same class with the soon to be 'rookie 9'. When Iruka Umino was about to introduce her name she just spoke up and made up her name as 'Tsuna Utome', everyone was supicious why she spoke up before Iruka was suppose to introduce her and just giggled. Although, she would skip classes sometimes, not to skip out the studying but to train with her tutor, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was eligible for this place because he holds the sharingan's power. When first time she met Naruto Uzumaki, she was warned by villagers to stay away from him. Since she got all those warnings, she became sick and tired of their things and started to walk up to him. Naruto wouldn't care less, thinking that she was there to make fun of him instead she just started to ask questions and being nice to him which freaked him out, thinking this was once of her 'pranking' which he had heard she was good at. He became suspicious and told her to do stuffs so she could earn his trust, she agreed and the things which he wanted was her to pay for him in Ichiraku Ramen and thinks it's the most stupidest request to earn a trust but she didn't mind. Naruto asked her unnecessary questions while eating his ramen, it annoyed her a bit but to clear his doubts really quickly which she thought and she revealed she was an Uchiha herself like Sasuke. However, not as planned for him to stop asking questions, it ended up the opposite. She pretty much tried to keep up with his questions leaving her almost to fall asleep and answered his questions in a lousy voice. Although, she was happy she found someone who interests her and would often help him if he was in trouble. Since she quarrels with some other girls in the Academy who she may refer also "Sasuke's Freaks" because of her tomboy-ish trait but also it annoyed her how they keep chasing Sasuke as well as calling Naruto sorts of unpleasant names. She is seen often hanging out with guys rather than girls, which is another reason why they quarrel with her. Even though Sasuke is her cousin, she is irritated how Sasuke is in every conversation whenever she chats with girls and was often asked why does she not like Sasuke which most every girl in her class does which is why she is always distant from most girls she knows except Hinata Hyuga. Just a few days later, she met Kou. They both were forced to work together, eventually doing the things which they weren't good at, so they exchanged their work and did it together but Kou did most of the work. They eventually became friends, but the one thing that bothered Sachi is that she also was in love with her cousin. However, she ignored it respecting her opinions and somehow they became best friends. Personality As a child, Sachi was really shy, quiet person and an innocent child. Not very outgoing but easily entertained. She always clings to her parents to hide her face whenever she meets someone. However she was jealous of her best friend, Arisu Hyuga. After the incident which had happened to her, she wasn't much of a talker and would bury her hatred deep inside her. However, instead of being much of a 'revenge' seeker type, she keeps her past for later and she moves on with her life. She could be somewhat stylish and Sachi is very street-smart, using her intelligence into getting what she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage. One of her flaws is her own reliance on her jutsus and her laziness. She has a tendancy to be very lazy, when given an option of the easy way and the proper way in doing D-rank missions or as she would like to call it as 'chores', she would often pick the easy way without hesitation, which often brings down her teamwork,because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is widely known as her teammates, Daichi Hyuga and Kaede Kazama had stopped and stared jokingly at her because she picked up a book and read the title. The only time she takes things seriously when she is given a somewhat hard mission, then she uses her intelligence into a good use. Sachi is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgement towards others she isn't very familiar with. Most people described her as a person who cares about herself, and Kaede her teammate, described her as a "snarky, apathetic girl" while Daichi and her sensei on the other hand describes her as an "evil genius". Despite her frequent unkindness and pranks, Sachi is definitely far from heartless, she deeply cares for her cousin Sasuke, even though she throws out sarcastic, blunt comments to him unintentionally in the past. She also cares for her team and her best friend, Kou.Shecan also feel remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them, and often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or 'family'. She despises Kaede's 'nerdiness', though jealous on how good and smart he is. However, she would often prank Kaede and even Daichi.Not very good at expressing herself in terms of emotions and frustration-causing desires on her part like wanting to be like Kaede, cunning, mischievous, and a complete natural at learning things quickly despite not being as serious as Kaede when discussed or performed, his performance full of constant measuring and intense concentration, while hers laid-back and careless because of this performances of her personality, she can't even use her gift properly. She is also very impatient as ever, an example when she was given an offer to work on a random stand alone (More like getting paid), a person kept on delaying and thinking what should he get and which type of stuff would he buy, since it took a long time she got impatient and slaps a sticker on his forehead with a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! Dude! You're taking so long, here you get a sticker on the forehead! NEXT!". Despite her poor work ethics, Sachi has been shown to be highly intelligent.She shows great detective skills by quickly deducing those responsible for several accounts of some property damage in the village by simple observationwhen the villagers are stumped by everything during her D-ranked missions. As the series evolved, in Part II, Sachi has shown that she has a softer side, and proved that not to only be capable of being a 'nerd' like Kaede and reading some books, but has shown that she is a good person and also has a heart. However she still remainslazy, carefree, witty, funny, sarcastic, stubborn, and biased when it comes to herself or her loved ones against other people. Sachi never likes doing work she finds unnecessary, Sheis also often quick on her feet when making some type of excuse.Despite her less than kind behavior, Sachi hates "fake" people. Appearance She has inherited the looks of the Uchihas, she is a fair-skinned girl with wonderful features of nice eyes and somewhat of a spiky black hair, because of her tomboy physical trait she made her hair shorter at the back. She has onyx colored eyes. When she was still at the academy, she wore a t-shirt and a collared sleeveless jacket with shorts and shinobi sandals. She wears a lucky charmed bracelet with a small Uchiha clan sign which used to be unnoticable. She wore a beanie hat with cat ears which shows her love for cats and it was suggested by Kou it would make her more appropriate rather than having all the clothes she wears makes her look like a boy with bangs brushing up to her face. She is seen with lots of bandages which shows she is reckless. In Part I, Sachi wore a jacket similar to Hinata's with an Utome sign at the back of her jacket. She leaves her jacket unzipped leaving her wearing a fishnet shirt and a hankerchief. She wears shorts with black leggings until her knees, she also wears shinobi boots which reach up to ankles. She still keeps on her bracelet and her konoha forehead protector is placed at the opposite side of her head and her hair is tied up. In Part II, she has grown into a mature womanly figure. She let a little loose of her tomboyish style and went a little girlie but still has her tomboy in her. She cuts her hair short at the back but still has the spiky hair at her right side and a bit spiky at the back of her hair, she kept her bangs long, they hang on both side of her face to frame her cheeks and later return to the original style, her bangs are till the length below her shoulders. She wore a simple clothing, a grey shirt and a hanker-chief is seen at the side of her thigh. A red overlayered jacket with a bit of yellow colors on it and leggings with a bit of bandages on her right leg. She wears 3 belts, one is to hold snow scrolls, the second one to hold her ninja tools and the last one is to hold the hankerchief. She wears light grey shinobi sandals. She still wears her bracelet. She later appeared in a different outfit due to the incident between her and Sasuke. She wears a scarf and a sleevless tanktop sweater with fishnets under it. She wears black shorts with blue leg warmers and arm warmers. She wears shinobi sandals and bandages popping out of her arm warmers and leg warmers. She also has bandages on her thigh with ninja equipment. She lost her bracelet so instead she received a pendant from her sensei. Konoha sign is seen at the end of her scarf. Abilities It is mentioned that when she started joining the ninja academy, she had the skills of a genin. After the tragedy happened, she never bothered to concentrate until her tutor, Kakashi told her why she was sent to him, not for nothing but a reason. She didn't know what he really meant but trained a bit slowly and time passed by she understood and got more encouraged to become the strongest kunoichi. In Part I, as few years passed until the day she graduated, when her test was given she encountered Yuno Okate on her own with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, she was almost about to finish her objectives until he transported out of no where, Yuno admitted that she was strong and fast but not that fast and she lost her guard and was knocked out. In the Chunin exam, her talents started to show more and she was capable of handling things herself with no help, especially during her missions. One of her main clan's ability is 'The Mind's Eye of the Kagura', she didn't realise she is a sensory type until her training session with her teammates, making her special in her team. By Part II, she became a little more focused in her training after hearing that the Sasuke retrieval team failed to bring back Sasuke. Thus leaving her natural talents to appear more clearly, and has been working hard so she can help bring Sasuke back to Konoha along as well. Sachi's abilities from the start is ninjutsu, genjutsu and her speed with the help of her kekkei genkai: Mangekyo Sharingan. Ever since she awoken it with the incident she had, her stats. has been growing rapidly although she hasn't used it often nor has she implanted her other eyes since she had kept it after her brother's and long time best friend (Hyuga)'s death, to use if she gets blind. Kekkei Genkai The Utome clan are specialized in Snow techniques and they are able to manipulate any objects but it depends how big and small they are, they use a big amount of chakra to just manipulate any types of objects which can also lead to disrupt the chakra system and the user would not be able to use ninjutsu again or would lead to death if too much overuse. However, if resting the Snow technique for a few months, the user will be able to use it properly again, but the more training with it makes it easier to handle and and the risks becomes lesser. Sachi's use of Snow manipulation is just a beginner's mode, so she tends to make Ice into only ninja tools, small animals or it works like how Gaara protects himself with sand. Higher-ups can manipulate it into wild animals and other sorts of bigger objects. However, if a begginer has to use bigger objects, it takes 3/4 of their chakra. Sensory Perception The other ability of the Utome clan is that they possess the "Mind's Eye of the Kagura" and it is said that they are they are skilled-chakra sensing ninja. Sachi's ability is use of her team, it's a jutsu for finding enemies over a wide area. By closing the eyes and opening the mind's eye, she is able to detect chakra of the odd activities within a radius of several dozen kilometers. In addition, if it is a chakra which she is familiar with, she is able to find it location and know the activities in even a greater detail. Taijutsu Taijutsu is not used often used by Sachi but from the start, but her taijutsu was at a great level for a genin. However, she never depended on it so much, thinking her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu was enough, leaving her getting lower in her taijutsu skills. She would seldom practise taijutsu but then realised she would be a burden if she ran out of chakra and had nothing to do to help. Taking over the consideration, she started to practise it with the help of her teammates but not daily, just 3 times in a week. She maintained her taijutsu skills upto her level. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one of Sachi's speciality. Without it, she thinks she would be useless becoming a shinobi, forgetting all her other abilities. She takes full interest learning ninjutsu which her inner-self would feel but her outer-self pretends to show no interest but when forced, she becomes a natural at it. It starts off hard but then goes smoothly for a few days. However, since her reliance on ninjutsu, her chakra drains quickly and she gets exhausted, so she uses just half of her chakra and saves it for when needed in another situation going on at the same time. Ever since she awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan, her ninjutsu stats grew a lot. Summoning Techniques When Sasuke left the village as well as Naruto went off to training, she focused on summoning techniques. She was trained and summoned a cat, however not just any cat, ones similar to Kakashi's dog summoning pet size. She signed a contract with them and is able to summon them already, any types that is. However, mostly which she summons out are two felines who are not that pretty useful but good for getting data out of them. They are not able to fight like the others making her irritated by their complaining that she is no good. Her other summon which rarely comes out is 'Nekomata', but a different one. It's ability is keen eyes as well as the speed is incredible, making impossible to catch up with. However, it's really hard to earn it's trust and help you out. Nature Transformation Since she is part of the Uchiha clan, she is skillful in using Fire Release. She is not a genius like Sasuke is but mastered it later at the age of 9. However, Sachi wanted to change her nature element, which took her a long time but discovered that she also acquired Lightning Release but she had much more easier time training with Fire Release techniques. She then continued to use and practise Lightning release until she mastered it. In Part I, her limited attack is only 3 times in twice a day, but in the development of the series by Part II, she is able to do it several times. Snow Release is either ingrained into the person when he/she is born or he/she has a wind and water technique. Since Sachi was born in both clans, she was surely not able to get the ability of Wind and Water Release, thus was ingrained into her body when she was a baby. However, Sachi never was able to use the snow technique when she was 12 years old until she knew how to do summoning techniques which is the key of unlocking her ability. It is rare to get Snow around except Winter so a scroll is needed to summon and use the techniques which are needed. Statistics Part I Introduction Arc When teamed up with two boys who she didn't know and was year older than her because they were all left remaining in different classes, she never bothered to co-operate with them. She would often get in fights with them, especially with Kaede Kazama. She was told multiple times to set aside her differences with others and start co-operating rather than caring for herself, thinking her team would be on her way when she trains to get her revenge quicker which led to forget all Kakashi's teachings immediately. During the test, Yuno held a test to see what they have learned so far and what they have in mind for what is important. Sachi decided to do it by herself while Kaede and Daichi decided to work together. She thought it would be easy to defeat her sensei without anyones help but instead it was the opposite which made her knocked out. Yuno decided to give them all a last chance until they learn the word 'teamwork'. Sachi came to a decision to co-operate with her teammates next time that she now learns the importance of teamwork. Yuno passed them all and they would start off tomorrow. On her way to thank Kakashi, she spotted him on the Academy's roof, sitting on the rails. She went up to him and saw three students of his, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. She saw those three and thought they would blow her cover in revealing who she really was and her thoughts came out true. She introduced herself with her real name making Sasuke not believe her and would want proof. She decided that she would show it the next day after their test. The next day as soon as they finished they're test, she couldn't believe they passed in Kakashi's test and she kept her promise to Sasuke to show who she really was, she revealed her sharingan to him but Sasuke didn't accept her identity or who she really was, he thought it was false, so it started off Sachi dislike her cousin even more. However, Kakashi saw those two not getting along with each other and chained their hands together until they got along. It didn't work out for a three days but they decided to get along a bit, making Kakashi to release the chain off their wrists. Chūnin Exam Arc Without notice, Team Yuno was entered in the Chunin Exam. She didn't mind as long as it's a challenge, she would love to join it, especially with her teammates. In the first exam, she didn't expect it to be one of the written exam and she didn't realize for a few minutes she had to cheat without getting caught in order to pass the exam. She used her sharingan and copied the writer's hand movements with the pencil, and she successfully got the answers. With the rest of her team waiting for the tenth question, Sachi and the rest of her team were allowed to pass to the second exam. For the second exam, normally, Team Yuno and the rest are sent to the Forest of Death. Soon after entering the forest, trying to find the scroll they were after was kinda difficult for them, hoping to finish the scroll hunting soon, Daichi spotted what they were looking for with his byakugan. Daichi went ahead without any orders from Kaede, leadng them to fight, although they figured out these ninjas were from the Sound Village. Kaede handled them all with one blow with his kekkei genkai: Scorch Release. Leaving Sachi to jealousy on how he just did it on his own without their help. They got their scroll and they were the fifth team to finish. In the third exam, she finally found her cousin and had been feeling better when she saw him okay. Although sensed a weird aura around him and wondering why Sakura was really worried. She ignored their problems and just minded her own business. Soon as her turn came up to fight, she fought a boy from Otogakure. Although, it wasn't much of a challenge and it took an easy blow for her, however she let her guard down which she almost let her get hit. She did waste her chakra a lot since but then on, she depended on her taijutsu, which was her only hope and luckily she was able to keep on and won the match. In her the final match, when her turn was up, she decided to not fight but instead Naruto just cheered on her and pushed her through the hallway and forced her to walk and fight. She didn't want to but Naruto insisted she then went out sighing and decided to fight. She fought a girl who used a kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. However in the middle of the match, the girl raised her hand up to give up making Sachi won, although Sachi wasn't happy with that decision and wasn't happy how she won. She immediately went to Naruto and sat down on the floor watching the next fight. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sachi can be seen at the Third Hokage 's funeral alongside with other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Text goes here. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Text goes here. Invasion of Pain Arc Text goes here. Konoha History Arc Rookie Instructor : Main article:Konoha History Arc When entered into the academy, she was glad she was able to attend the academy, but the outside her showed no expression. She sat by Naruto and she was often told to stay away from him. She didn't get why but she annoyed them and just sat by him everytime. She thought of Naruto of as an interesting boy in which she always kept on following him without him noticing. However, during the clone jutsu test, she didn't recognised Sasuke until screaming of girls were there and wanted to see what all the commotion was, so his name called up and found out it was her cousin. She thought he would be the same as usual like she met him, instead was being a douche which made her dislike his attitude around Naruto. However, she was glad to see him again. Sachi often see people scolding him and giving him an unusual look, he saw him that he was hated for some uncertain reason which made her despise people who bully and scold Naruto, she was seen hanging out with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, seeing Naruto talking to one of her homeroom classmates, Hibachi . She knew something terrible was wrong and waits for Naruto to leave, she aproaches them demanding what they were up to and would not leave without an answer. She declared that she would beat them up without an answer, making his group laugh at her threats and Hibachi pushed her shoulder telling her it's none of her bussiness. She took out her kunai just to make them look she was serious. They thought she was a joke, however she intended to make it a false alarm and pounced up to him and landed on top of his body, gave him a warning to find where he was going. Hibachi gave an answer and she took off without hesitation to stop Naruto. Soon after Iruka caught up with her, she was told to get back and leave it all to him. She got back safely and went up to class, she stopped in front of Hibachi's desk without hesitating to cause a fight she told him that his jokes are pathetic just like himself and his friends. Inari's Courage Text goes here. Chakra Virus : Main article: Konoha History Arc '' Naruto finds Tsunade who tries to corner him with a bunch of tall walls. In each of those sides are Choji, TenTen, Kiba and Sachi who are also ordered to capture Naruto. Naruto convinced her that he had done nothing wrong and demanded an explanation. Sachi also didn't know what was going on but told him that it was part of her mission to capture him. Before she attacked, she wished him a goodnight sleep and started to attack with the injections she was given. However, those were only shadow clones, leaving her part of the mission done. Drive Towards Darkness : ''Main article:Konoha History Arc Sachi watched Sasuke train since she had nothing else to do. She figured out the problem why Sasuke acted all different and just watched him practise his jutsus and knew he felt envious of Naruto. Just as Sasuke noticed the little girl about to fall, Sachi followed behind him and Sasuke saves Naho. Sachi told Sasuke to not go near that boundry where the little girl was, figuring out that it was the girl's property and so she left ahead before Sasuke. Sachi was summoned along with Naruto and Sakura, however she came in late leaving Tsunade scolding her and told that she's catching the habit of Kakashi's late arrival.They were explained that they had to escort Naho to Shizume village and she recognised the little girl. Tsunade introduced the little girl's name, and Naho started to throw out sassy attitude towards Sachi because she told Sasuke to stay out of her property, making her almost scold Naho, Tsunade warned not to harm her. Sachi agreed and sighed, however Naho continued and whined to bring Sasuke instead of them, leaving Sachi irritated from her little voice and her attitude, she spoke up to join where Sasuke and Kakashi had went instead of babysitting a brat. Tsunade denied both of their request and sent them out with a warning again to take care of her. Shinobi World War Arc Text goes here. Ten-Tails Retrieval Arc Text goes here. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Sachi and her team appeared in Road to Ninja. Instead of being the everyday evil genius girl who pranks and is very unkind and some sorts of stuffs like that, she is a girl who breaks fights instead of starting them in the village, she was known as 'The Nosy Kid'. She is no longer known as the sarcastic, blunt commenter any longer, although the one who she caught fighting for stupid reasons, she takes control of it forcing them to play nice and be good. However, her sense of style never changes. She likes to fix things her way, whether its a bad idea or not but her annoyance of Sasuke still remained, she would decline Sasuke's gifts of flowers or is often seen smacking his head if he does or say something stupid. Her hair has become longer which is below her shoulder length, unfortunately tied her hair up. She keeps her hair in a long ponytail made from 3 rings that keeps it straight. She wears not much, just a long sleeved bagged jacket and a bra similar like Hinata and a clear fishnet over it. She wears a belt which holds scrolls and wears her shorts with leggings which above her knees. She wears normal shinobi sandals, since she dislikes high boots. Her ability is swapped, she's a ninja tool user and a medical ninja. Trivia *The meaning of Sachi (サチ) is 'blessed' or 'lucky' while Utome (うとめ)is a word in Croatian, but in English it means 'In it'. *She changed her last name to 'Utome' becuase she didn't want to reveal at first she was part Uchiha or else she thought those girls would bother her for his stuffs and ask if they're related and all those stuffs of being fangirls or as she would call them "Sasuke's freaks". *Sachi doesn't read books in Part I, but later on in Part II she started to read books a little bit. *She dislikes wearing skirts because it takes her tomboy look away (That's what she thinks), but it was her only choice and only thing she had left in her wardrobe. *Whenever there is an event or something interesting comes up between her teammates, she always has a devilish smile and a 'hmm' sound and they notice something is going to happen. *She won't hesitate to 'borrow' her sensei's or her teammates money, and telling them that sensei owes her teammates this much amount of money. (Like a family relationship) *In the datapage: **Sachi's hobbies are playing pranks, shopping and doing what she's good at whenever at home: Nothing. **Her favorite food are onigiri, fried shrimps, cereals on hotdog (She thinks it counts as breakfast), chicken filet and grilled fish while her least favorite food is Tomatoes and Squid Ink Pasta **Her favorite phrase is "If you keep your mouth open for long we're going to get caught!" **Her favorite word is "Victory" **Sachi has completed 40 official missions in total: D-Rank: 10, C-Rank: 12, B-Rank: 9, A-Rank: 7, S-Rank: 2. *She has a best friend in Konoha named Kou. *She is stealthy in getting things, an example: If she hugs Kou, she is able to get her wallet without her noticing it until Sachi reveals it. *In Part I, Sachi was ahead of Sasuke but now in Part II, it's switched, Sasuke is ahead of her and she tries to catch up. *She had stated that she is a half Uchiha and half Utome. *When her father was alive, she is entitled by her brother "Daddy's Little Girl", because she gets what she wants no matter what, she won't accept a 'No' as an answer. Even for now, since she has no parents, yet she is still persistant and never gets a 'No' as an answer. *She could be flirty sometimes, she is hardly ever shy when it comes to cute boys but it excludes Sasuke. *Her favorite flowers are tulips, and the flower language of tulip means 'Eternal Love'. *She named her two summon cats,'Baka Hime' and 'Chibi Tora'. (She makes fun of them while they do the same to her.) *Whenever there is no work, she goes to her part-time job at a sandwhich shop along with Daichi. This shop is owned by Kaede's family. *She dislikes the Uchiha clan's power and rarely uses her sharingan. She uses her sharingan if necessary to fight a difficult battle. *She refers Kakashi as her 'Dad' or in japanese 'Otōsan'(お父さん). *She admires both Deidara and Sasori when she was still young. She knew about Sasori from her mother and later went on to details from her sensei. Quotes *(To anyone) "Ughhhh! Being nice is hard work." *(To anyone) "Would you just-- ughh! Come on! Let's get going!" *(To herself) "Ahhh. Finally I'm spending my time alone to do absolutely nothing. Thank you!" *(To herself) "After all these years, she still thinks I'm gonna do what she asks, uhuheh." *(To Kaede) "Look, if you're gonna talk about this nerd stuff in front of me, I'm going to just tell you all I hear when you talk is Blah blah blah blah blah." *(To Daichi & Kaede) **"Hey! If you bail out, sensei would know easily it was all me who did this and I will figure out a plan to put you both in this mess. We're all in this together!" **"You just said 'we', that means you're officially in! HAH! I knew it!" **"Uh. What? I can be sensitive to a person's feelings... Unlike you people... ugh, gosh! Staring is rude." *(To Daichi) "Uhh dude, don't you have like tw-- wait, you should totally get another one, here give me the money and I'll get it for you while you.. do stuffs!" *(To Yuno sensei) **"Hey sensei, I'm gonna borrow your money, kay? Thanks!" **"Why does everyone find it hard to believe that I did all this by myself?" **"Wait, so you're saying.. that I have to figure out the solution to the problem all by myself when I created the problem by myself? But, hey.. that's not fair!" *(To Naruto) "Hey, Naruto.. You're special, you really have that power to change people. It's amazing how you can do that." *(To Sasuke) **Part I "I don't even know how much boring you can get Uchiha boy. C'mon, have some fun.. it's just a plain mission, don't take it that seriously." **Part II "Sasuke, this kind of pain you are suffering now, let it go. If you don't, you'll be suffering the same like I was, but worse than I did, just stop this nonsense." *(To Kakashi) "You're late.. how long are you going to keep this up sensei?" *(To Kou) **"...Well, the message is.. ugly lamps are easy to break, I think we got it." **"Hey, I got some cash, wanna come with me and buy you.. something nice.. ish?" *(To Iruka) the academy "Oh, you want me to demonstrate a jutsu for them? Sure why not. This is my special jutsu I created just for them, watch. TaidanaLazy //puts her left leg on the desk and her head resting on her right arm// no Jutsu~! //puts her right leg on the desk and her head resting on her left arm//Yeah, not happening people. I don't demonstrate things nor do I show it to most people who I don't really like here in this class." Creator's Notes and References I'm so sorry if you had to read all this, so many words even I can't believe I could write all this :U But I would be very grateful if you would give me some critiques, it would mean a lot so I can improve my character!But it would be nicer if you could approach it to me in a nice way as well, but this is the internet. tch. Why would that happen? pfffbbbttt-- //double shot |D.But the thing is, my goal is to make her fit into this Narutoverse. Yeah, I kinda have been making a lot of changes, she was a really big sue when I created her. Anyways, I hope you guys would spare your time to read and suggest any improvements.. and by suggest improvements, I mean not just pointing out it's a sue, or too powerful and all those short sentences. That doesn't help me, it will just irritate me to find where is the mistake :P. Anyways..Sankyuu Minna! Some of the photos are used from the Naruto episodes uvu. Gomen, I'm lazy to draw but I can draw on my own if I want so don't judge |D Category:DRAFT